


Fear of loss

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Liliya_re_Niene



Series: ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Color Sketch, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: Страх потери.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Fear of loss

**Author's Note:**

> Law`s been here 19 years.\Ло тут 19 лет.  
> Other accounts of the authors\Другие аккаунты авторов: [](https://vk.com/li_louie) (основной), [](https://twitter.com/ReLiliya)  
> 


End file.
